The Nightmare
by Koom
Summary: Vincent's mindscape as he slept in his tomb for 30 long years.Rated M for possible language, sexual references, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, so gore. If that's possible in writing? Anyway, rated M for Vincent being killed over and over and over again.  
Now to go hide from angry/distressed fangirls...

------------------------------------------

He had brought it upon himself.  
With no one in the outside world left for him, and with his humanity sacrified for 'science', Vincent Valentine had condemed himself to an eternal nightmare. Pulling accross the heavy lid of his lonely grave, Vincent fell from reality into a deep slumber.

Some would say, 'at least he had some company', but that company was not welcome in his mind, nor welcoming.

For a while, Vincent believed himself to be awake, but where? All around him, blackness, nothing to be seen. But then the voice, the voice that would haunt and taunt him forever.

"Pathetic Mortal..."

------------------------------------------

Quickie chapter to re-establish my postings!  
Chapter 2 on the way. 


	2. Inhabitants

Fangirls Beware. Splatter readers welcome.

------------------------------------------

"Who's there?" Vincent Croaked out. The pain of his experience had left his voice raspy and cracked.

"Your new owner." The voice said. Vincent looked around frantically, and felt for his gun, only to realise that it wasn't there. Strange, he never took his gun from his waist... even if he was doing PAPERWORK he'd never take off his gun belt!

He took a look at his surroundings. A completely black room. He himself seemed to be standing in a light. A pool of light from above. At least he could see what was approaching him.

A shadow flew overhead, and cast the shape of a human, no, humanoid creature yes, but with two glorious wings, as it passed the shining light.  
Swirling round to follow the creature, Vincent's eyes darted from left to right. Who or what was in here with him, and how did he even get here? Was it a new cell?

Damn Hojo. Vincent made a mental note to ensure that Hojo died the slowest death possible.

"Oh I think you'll be dieing a lot slower Mortal."

It read his thoughts? How? There was genuinly no creature alive that could do such a thing. This was some dream... a nightmare.

"You scared yet mortal?" Then it came. The light seemed to dim, as a massive creature, humanoid in general shape, swooped into the aura with the assisstance of two massive, Crimson, bat like wings. The monster itself was a mixture of craggy purple and black, like it had spawned from the depth of hell itself, and clawed its way to the surface. "Take a seat host."

Host? Before he had time to question the creature, a throne made from solid rock scraped along the floor, and rammed into Vincent. He landed in it with a grunt, and cracked his head on the side of the headrest. Dazed, he looked up to see the monster brooding over him. An arm either side of him, to keep him caged to the throne, and face to face, with its fangs curved together in a wicked smile.

"Quite the stubborn one aren't you? Vincent Valentine. When I regained mmyself, but discovered the majority of my existence would be imprisoned in such a weakling body as yours, I must say, I was upset." It Seemed to step back, which Vincent saw as a chance to slide from the throne. But it swirled back round, and clamped one of its hands around Vincent's chest. Shocked and choked, Vincent tried to pry the creature off of him.

"Funny... and here I thought we could be 'friends' Vincent..." Forging a crooked smirk, it shoved Vincent back into the chair, and he heard his ribs crack. Gasping out in pain, the beast shook with a deep chuckle. "Well, it doesn't seem fair that I know your name, and you're completely oblivious to your new 'conscience'. I am Lord Chaos. And your body is MINE!" With that, it threw Vincent from the throne to land in a heap accross the room. If it was a room.

Sitting on the throne himself, the great chair lifted Chaos up high, and formed a huge staircase before him. Towers of flame roared into existence, and lined the approach to the throne of the demon. Holding it's hand up high, a scepter, with the skull of an unfortunate, appeared in Chaos fist.

The flames died down, and Vincent, groaning, collecting himself from the floor. As he tried to stand up straight, he grunted as he realised a number of his ribs had definately cracked. Falling back to his knees, he looked up arms around his body to try and ease the pain, to see Chaos laughing manically.

"Haha! Well now that we know each other Vincent, why don't you meet the rest of the gang!" He waved his scepter through the air, and a massive bolt of lightning struck the ground very near Vincent.  
It left in it's wake, a rock. No, not a rock. It looked like a massive chunk of dead meat. Backing away from it, Vincent barely missed the massive hand that swung out from the strange being.  
Standing at its full height, another monster had appeared.

"Wh..where am I?! What is this?!" Vincent screamed in fear and anger, as the monster revealed itself in the light.

It looked like a freak experiment, with painful looking, huge bolts through it's joints and jaw. It's skin, a sickly pale green, and a genuinly dead looking grey.

"Death Gigas!!" Chaos bellowed from his high seat. "Say hello to our new host!"

Vincent looked up to Chaos, then back to the Gigas just in time to see a Fist the size of a Jeep slam into him.

Hurtling accross the floorspace, he landed with a thud and a cough of blood back on the ground. Groaning in sheer agony, with forced tears of pain seeping from his eyes, Vincent rolled onto his back and looked up into the eyes of another monster.

Although at first, it looked like some kind of Wolf creature. Perhaps like one of the Behemoth creatures, with untamed purple fur, and two great horns upon its head.  
At first it looked quizically at Vincent, before it too broke into a sick smile, and roared. Bring itself onto two legs, it picked Vincent up with it's claws, shredding his flesh and making him scream, and threw him accross the room, following suite with the others.

Landing hard, and spewing blood and tears, Vincent cried out in Agony once more, and on instinct, felt around for something to help him. A weapon, a prop, anything.  
Concrete. Cold Concrete. Then something else. A trouser leg. Maybe he wasn't alone? And another tortured soul had heard him cry out.

Looking up with blurry eyes, Vincent could make out a figure of some sort. It was human. That was Vincent's thought up until this person's head made a full 360 degree spin from the neck, and laughed manically.

Attempting to Scramble away, Vincent barely missed the roaring chainsaw the being appeared to have attached to it's arm, as it came down where his head was.

Vincent now lay in a pool of his own blood, bathed by the eerie light from above. Looking around, he saw the four monsters that had appeared from nowhere, and were intent on seeing him suffer.

Chaos stepped forward for another speech, having some down from the throne to join he other creatures around the wounded Vincent.

"Look at me Vincent Valentine. Do you realise where you are?" Chaos held Vincent's head up by the scruff of his shirt, and showed him the pitch blackness. "This is your mind Vincent Valentine. And we are your new room mates." Chaos turned his face back to Vincent for two final words. "Pathetic... Mortal!!" With that, he snapped Vincent's neck in his grip and threw him aside.

Such would be the next thirty years for Vincent Valentine. 


	3. The Beast's Fire

Due to Blubbering fangirls. Vincent is still alive. ... For the duration of this chapter :)

------------------------------------------

Awakening with dried tears, and a numb body, Vincent hauled himself to his feet.

Expecting to see the same tower of flame, and the sadistic demon atop the spire, seated in his throne. And the Wolf Beast, with it's sadisticly twitching claws. The Test Tube Freak, with it's horrible deformations, and brutish appearance. The Pyschopath, with that shrieking howl and rusted Chainsaw.

But no. Upon willing his terrified eyes open. Vincent Valentine saw none of these things.

He lay upon a large rock, next to a glimmering lake. Around him, a silent forest, seemingly untouched by anything human, or anything at all for that matter. Willing himself into a seated position, just in case the demon tried anything on his mind, he observed the lake.

The moonlight glimmered, and reflected perfectly the shape of a perfect silver moon. A full moon.

Groggily pushing himself to his feet, he cursed whatever foul work had created those horrible hallucinations in his mind. Because, monsters like that couldn't be real. Surely they were some kind of hallucenation to Hojo's work.

Work. More like torture. His idea of a first meeting was a specimen examination.

He was about to step down from the rock, when a noise to his right caught his attention. A roar. No, a growl. Like a predator stalking it's prey.

With a twirl, and a flick of his hand to his gun belt... vincent found himself completely unarmed as a huge Wolf like creature, with a blackish tint to it's otherwise purple fur, leapt onto him.

It was the monster from before. With the same crooked, twisted horns. Within an instant, it had pinned him to the ground. It's burning eyes looking into his own shock and panic stricken saucers. Grasping him by the scruff of his shirt, it threw him into the air above the lake.

Expecting to land with nothing more than a mocking splash, Vincent looked back in horror as the creature roared, and jets of flame, and fireballs spiralled towards him.

Slamming into him and burning him half to death in mid-air, Vincent screamed in agony, begging to fall into he soothing water just inches beneath him.

A final blast from the creature's magic, and he shot into the water. Drained, he started to sink to it's depths, but all was not lost, as someone, or something, suddenly dove in to save him.

Dragging his body to dry land, his saviour dumped him on his back, and pushed him down by his shoulders, cracking his already tenderised bones, and causing in a solid jolt of agony to shoot through his body.

His worst fear came to realisation as he willed his eyes open, to see the creature decend with open jaws and flailing claws. Vincent Valentine screamed his last breath, again, as his flesh was torn asunder, and he gleefully ripped apart.

------------------------------------------

God I love killing Game characters in the most humiliating and PAINFUL ways possible...

Anyway, If anyone is a registered artist on I would like somebody to draw some of the 'scenes' from this fanfic. Mention it in a review ;) 


End file.
